Forever Mine
by MitsuXP
Summary: "Natsu... it isn't your fault that she is gone." Igneel spoke in a sad tone as he hated seeing his son state. "Of course it's my fault! I promised her that I would protect her forever...even from death it self." Natsu cried out in pain then whisper the last part in a breath. "I shouldn't have ignored her. I shouldn't have left her alone. She was my best friend." ModernAU NALU/NALI
1. Chapter 1

Hello Friends MitsuXP here.

Yes I know! I have no right starting a new story when I have other stories I need to finish first. Like a certain Inuyasha Fanfic sequel.

But this story idea came to me and I really needed to write it as all my friendly fanfic Fans needed to read it.

Trust me y'all will enjoy this one.

I want to give y'all a better summary as the one I posted I didn't have much room, so I will place it here.

Before I place the Summary of the story, I want y'all to know this isn't your typical NaLu fanfic. (I'm a big Fan of NaLu, but I want to do something different) This story will get very depressing and probably hit home to some of you. I am not a fan of Natsu and Lisanna, but there will be a pairing of them in this story. Just know I modernize this very much to our everyday living and Igneel is Natsu's father in my story and Zeref isn't in no relation to Natsu. Usually I go by anime story line in my Fanfics, but I wanted to try something new for this story.

Well I do hope y'all enjoy this first chapter of this story and please Review your feelings and thoughts. I do welcome feedback whether good or bad.

I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, I only own this plot and story.

 **SUMMARY**

 ** _"Natsu... it isn't your fault that she is gone." Igneel spoke in a sad tone as he hated seeing his son emotional state. "Of course it's my fault! I promised her that I would protect her forever... even from death it self." Natsu cried out in pain then whisper the last part in a breath. "I shouldn't have ignored her. I shouldn't have left her alone. She was my best friend. She was forever my Lucy." Tears ran down his tan cheeks as pain filled his black eyes._**

 ** _Natsu and Lucy grew up to be the best of friends. Natsu made it his mission to become Lucy protector when he saw how sad Lucy was at her mother's funeral. Lucy grew feelings for her best friend, but he would never see her as the women she was becoming. She wanted him to be her forever, but he showed feelings for another which made her heart ache. As he chased all the guys from her life, she wanted to chase this girl from taking her future from her. She didn't trust her. She felt it in her heart, but she didn't want to lose her best friend. The day she confronted him of her feelings towards him and on how she didn't trust the girl was the day she felt that she no longer had her best friend that stood beside her everyday. He yelled at her to leave him alone and for the first time in their lives he turned his back on her which was the last day she took her last breath. Lucy went missing for weeks. Natsu blame himself over and over for her disappearance as he never stop searching for her. Then... he found her and his world shattered into millions of pieces. It was his fault she was gone. Now he sees her and promise her this time that he will not leave her in her time of need, so he will find her killer, so she can rest in peace._**

* * *

A hot breeze blew over a colorful meadow that held varieties of different flowers that bathe under the summer sun. They would dance lightly from the hot breeze, but stand still in their beauty. A small pond lay near the meadow and would ripple when fish would come up once in awhile to feed. Children giggles interrupt the peaceful meadow as two small children no older than seven ran through the flowers heading towards the pond. Their small hands held fishing poles and buckets.

The first child was a small boy wearing a short sleeve red shirt and dark khaki shorts with his black rain boots. He had a white and black stripe scarf around his small neck as it didn't bother him one bit in the summer weather. He held a toothy white grin that shows his slightly sharp canine teeth appearing for anybody to see. His spike salmon pink hair flares out around his head and exposed his tan skin forehead leaving it bare. His dark black eyes that sported somewhat a hint of a green tent in them from the light of the sun hitting them glance behind him with where the other child that followed him towards the pond.

The second child that chases after him with their pole and bucket in their light fair color skin was a young girl. She wore a light pink short sleeve shirt with a purple heart design on it and blue jean shorts. She also wore rain boots, but they were orange in color. She had short shoulder length blonde hair with a small ponytail on the right side of her head being held up by a pink ribbon. A huge smile that would take a person breathe away spread upon her face as her huge almond color eyes stared at her best friend in front of her.

"Hurry up, Lucy! Happy isn't going to be happy if we don't catch a fish for him." The small boy spoke towards the small girl now known as Lucy.

"Wait for me, Natsu." Lucy called out to the small boy with a small whine in her tone.

The small boy now known as Natsu made it to the pond first and caused a splash in the pond as he stood only at the shoreline. The water was at the ankle part of his rain boots. Lucy finally made it beside him within the pond and stood on his right side. They both place their buckets down in the grassy entrance of the pond after they fill a small bit of water within them. They both smiled at each other in happiness before casting their poles in the water.

After hours of waiting for a fish to take a bite and only catch one fish each; the two children were laying back on the grassy meadow with their poles at their feet and looking up to the setting sky. They took turns pointing out shapes they saw in the darkening clouds.

Lucy giggled softly when Natsu swore he saw a cloud in the shape of his cat for the second time. She stops with a smile on her lips and glance at Natsu's grinning face.

"Natsu, we are always going to be friends, right?" her soft voice caught his attention. He stops grinning and looked at her with a serious face.

"Luce, you are my best friend. You are stuck with me forever." He sat up and gave her a huge grin with his eyes closed. Lucy giggled and sat up as well and hugged him tightly.

"Natsu! Lucy! Dinner is ready!" A gruff voice yelled out from behind them. The both looked towards the voice before getting up and grabbing their stuff.

"Do you think your daddy can take me home, Natsu?" Lucy asked when she pick up her bucket that housed a small fish. Natsu gave her a dumbfounded look as he picked up his pole and bucket. He had a bit bigger fish in his bucket.

"Of course, but you are having dinner with us first. Hey, maybe I can ask dad if you can stay the night." Natsu said before he reaches over and took her pole out her hand and held it along with his pole and bucket. She smiles as she nods her head in agreement to his idea. She held her bucket with two hands as they both walked towards the voice of his father's voice.

They made it to a decent size log cabin with a wraparound porch with a two setter dark oak swing hanging by the front door. A tall muscular man with dark red short spiked hair sat on the swing swaying lightly on it. He wore black jeans and red plaid flannel shirt with its long sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black boots. On his dark tan skin face were scars on the right side, a scar on his right eye and an x shape scar on his cheek. His black eyes looked towards the small children and a bright white smile appeared on his face. Natsu rushed up the steps that lead up to the porch and grin at his father.

"Dad, I caught a big one this time. Luce only was able to catch a tiny one which we decide to give to Happy." Natsu explained as he sat his bucket in front of his father feet before setting the poles to lean against the porch. Lucy blushed as she walked up the same steps and place her bucket next to Natsu's and kept her head down in shame.

Natsu's father released a hearty laugh as he pulled out Natsu's catch out by its tail, "You sure you're not taking credit for a fish I know Lucy caught and not you. Boy, you catch nothing but tiny fishes." Natsu fumed from his father's words as Lucy started laughing too.

"Thank you, Mr. Dragneel, but Natsu really did catch that fish this time." Lucy soft voice spoke up for her friend who was growling at his father. The older man grin while placing the fish back in Natsu's bucket.

"Lucy, haven't I told you before to call me Igneel or dad if you want. Hearing Mr. Dragneel makes me scared because I think my father is here. I take your word on the catch if you think he really caught it." Igneel let out another hearty laugh before standing up tall.

Lucy nodded her small head while Natsu stood with his back towards his father with his arms crossed with anger. Igneel walked over to the front door and open the screen door just before ruffling up his son's pink messy hair.

"Come on, dinner is ready. We are having fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and greens. Make sure you two wash your hands before sitting at the table." Igneel ordered before walking into the house.

"Yes sir." They both said in union before take off their rain boots before rushing into the log cabin house.

Once within the house, it was a three bedroom cabin with a good size living room that a black microfiber sectional couch sat in front of 40 inch flat screen TV sat on top of a dark brown TV stand. Across the living area was the open kitchen that held black appliances and red marble countertops and dark brown cabinets. A six setter dark brown oak table that attached to the wood walls lay next to kitchen with two long matching stools on each side of the table. The whole house had brown wood floor except the bedrooms. Natsu and Lucy ran to the bathroom that was across from Natsu's room and share the sink to wash their small hands. The bathroom they were in was design to Natsu's favorite color since it was known to be his bathroom. It had pearl white bathtub with an overhead chrome shower head. Shower curtain was hot red color with dark maroon flames at the bottom of it. The walls were painted a maroon red. His toilet was the same pearl white along with the sink bowl. Around the sink bowl was black marble countertop with a dark red wood cabinet that housed it. His dragon cup that had his toothbrush in it and cinnamon flavored toothpaste along with his red color hand soap sat near the chrome faucet of his sink and under the black frame mirror.

Natsu squirt soap into his hands and put some into Lucy's waiting hands as well as she was a bit shorter than him by a few inches. He turns on the water and they both started scrubbing their hands clean while giggling with each other as bubbles starting form. Natsu blew bubbles at Lucy face and she place bubbles on his nose. After a few minutes of playing around then having Igneel calling out to them again that dinner was on the table, they dry their hands with one of Natsu's red hand towels and rushing up to the dining table. They sat next to one another while Igneel sat on the other side of them which faced them. He smiled at both of them as he knew how attached they were to each other. Hence another reason he want Lucy to call him dad as well. Natsu's father fixed their plates then his before they said a quick prayer and began eating.

"Dad, can Lucy stay the night? I doubt her dad would care if she does." Natsu asked after swallowing a piece of chicken. Lucy just took a bite of her chicken leg when she looked at Igneel with puppy dog eyes.

Igneel frown as he chewed on his food. He knew it was complicated at Lucy's house right now since the little girl's mother passed away early spring. That's when he notices his son becoming closer to his friend. He remembers hearing his son vowing to him that day after the funeral that he never wants to see Lucy cry again. Lucy's father was the town's wealthiest person. Jude Heartfilia is the CEO of Lucky Product Company which is multibillion internet merchandise shipping company. Lucy's mother Layla had come up with the company's idea, but when Lucy was born she step down from CEO to let her husband take over so she could be a stay at home mother to their daughter. Layla died from leukemia which was both destavasting on both husband and daughter, but Jude used his job to cover up his mourning while Lucy had to mourn on her own with no supporting parent to be there for her seven year old self. Lucy's father had hired caretakers to watch over her since Jude was busy with work. Aquarius, Aqua for short, mostly let Lucy come over and spend her childhood over at Natsu and Igneel's house. He sometimes wonder whether on just asking Lucy's father, who was Igneel's high school best friend, if he should just be Lucy's full time caretaker since their children were always together.

"I call Aqua and ask. She probably wouldn't mind since she knows Lucy in good hands." Igneel said before taking another bite of his food. Natsu beam up in happiness and smiled at an already smiling Lucy.

"Yay! Aqua always says yes!" Natsu yelled which caused both Lucy and Igneel to laugh. Soon, a small Russian blue kitten pounces up on the table and started licking the mashed potatoes.

"HAPPY! No, tatters for you." Igneel yelled as he frowns at the kitten. He was about to grab it when Natsu beat him to it and held the small cat in his arms.

Natsu glared at his dad, "Happy is just hungry, dad." He looked down to Happy's small face that looked up to his master with his blue tent black eyes. "Sorry, bud, Lucy and I still need to clean your fish. If you let us eat first, we promise to prepare your fish for you. Lucy caught you a very yummy fish." The blue kitten meow with agreement which Natsu smiled to the kitten before releasing him on the floor.

Igneel grumble to himself as he couldn't believe he allow his son to keep that little fur ball. He was more of a dog person, but his son begs and begs to no end till he said yes. They continued to eat their dinner in small chatter.

Later that night, Natsu and Lucy lay in his small red tent that stood up within Natsu's room. There were a lot of covers and pillows that Natsu took off his bed and his closet to make it comfortable for him and Lucy. Aqua had allowed Lucy to stay the night, so she had sent Lucy's servant Virgo to drop off some clothes for her. Igneel and Natsu had shown the little girl how to properly clean a fish which she enjoyed helping them. Natsu had growl at his father for calling Luce odd and question him why he would call his best friend odd. Igneel explained that most girls wouldn't like cleaning fish because of all the guts and smell. Igneel just correct himself by saying he meant odd in a good way. Lucy didn't care as she just thanked him for showing her. After they had fed Happy, he wanted to take a bath with his best friend, but his father told him a solid no. It wasn't right for them both to share a bath since they were boy and girl. Natsu frown and beg with his father, but Igneel ignored him told both of them to go take a bath. Lucy used Natsu's bathroom while he used his father's. Now, Natsu lay in his red and orange flame color sleep shorts and shirt while Lucy wore her pink princess sleep shorts and shirt. Lucy's blonde hair was fully down to her shoulders instead of having some of it up like earlier. They played with a flashlight to make shadow figures with their fingers while Happy rest in between them within the tent. They giggled within the night till Igneel pop his head within Natsu's room and told them lights out. They both laid beside each other in silence as they both couldn't sleep just yet.

They were facing each other till one of them broke the silence with a whisper, "Natsu, would you still be my best friend even when we die?" The pink headed boy frown deeply as he looked at the dark face of his best friend in his dark room. He knew his best friend now fear death since she witness her mother's death not that long ago.

"Death can never keep us from being best friends, Luce. I promise, Lucy, I will always protect you even from death. Death would have to fight me for you." Natsu spoke with a serious tone before he gave a sweet smile to Lucy. He notices a smile on her face then he heard her move closer to his body.

"Thank you, Natsu." Her soft whisper was close to his ear then he felt her small arms wrap around his waist. He couldn't stop the frown to appear on his face again as he hugged her back.

"Luce, you are forever mine." He whispers back to her. He felt her head nod at his words. They both fell asleep in each other arms.

* * *

NAME DROP! WHAT WHAT! LOL


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I thought I would give y'all this chapter since its been completely for a good minute now, but i will let y'all know that the next chapter not going to be posted till its finished and I posted at least two more of Japanese Star chapters before i have a riot on my hands. lol

I like that y'all thought the first chapter was cute and adorable, but do remember I'm just building it up to the major plot and depressing story line.

Please keep enjoying it and leaving reviews on your thoughts on it.

I do not own Fairy Tail, just my story and plot idea.

ENJOY!

* * *

"BEEP… BEEP… BEEP!" A digital alarm went off when the blinking red numbers flashed 7:00am. The alarm sat on a small painted red nightstand next to a full size bed. A deep growl came from under black covers before a tan hand shot out of the mess of covers to turn off the horrible machine. The hand snake back under the covers as the form went back to sleep.

"Natsu! You better be awake in there." Igneel's deep voice boom into the dark red painted room.

Another growl escapes the pile of covers before they were flung off a young man's shirtless muscular body. Natsu sat at the edge of his bed while using a hand to scratch his pink messy bed head. His dark eyes open slowly before he closed them while he stretched out his arms and back. When he heard the pops, he grinned as went to rub his bare neck. He didn't like the bareness too long as he reach over and grabbed his white and black stripe scarf and wrap it around his neck. He sighed in happiness as he felt complete now.

"NATSU!" He flinched from the certain voice and jump as a pair of small light skin arms wrap around his neck from behind him. He glances behind him and smile softly when he saw his best friend Lucy smiling with her eyes closed. He should have known his father would use her to wake him up. Her mid length blonde hair was pull back in two pigtails at the base of her neck.

"Good Morning, Luce." His deep voice spoke softly towards her which her almond eyes open up finally.

She releases him and sat back on the other side of his bed. She wore a short blue skirt that was too short for his liking as a lot of her legs was exposed and white short sleeve shirt with a yellow school fleece vest cover it. He was glad that their school uniform tops covered a lot of Lucy top section since her breast was a very generous size for any kind guy's enjoyment. He notices his best friend's body change at age 15 when her twins fully wanted to appear. Now that they were both 18 year old seniors in high school, he had to keep a very close eye on her, so no guys try to take advantage of her for her figure. She had her white converse on, but made sure they hung off his bed.

"Good Morning, sleepy head. Igneel made breakfast for us. We didn't have that much of a tiring spring break for you to be this tired." She mention as she looked at the lazy Happy that was looking at them both with bored black eyes. He was laying on one of Natsu's pillows. She petted and scratched behind his ears while wishing him a good morning as well. He just meows to her before closing his eyes in pleasure from her petting.

Natsu's laugh as he stood up as he was only wearing black boxer briefs as his sleeping ware. He was well tone as he played football, basketball, and soccer for the school. He had six packs with a few scars showing around them and tone muscular arms and legs. He had gotten tattoos with Lucy last year for his birthday and hers. They both share a tattoo of the same design which his was on his right upper arm of a red fairy with a tail while Lucy's sports hers on top of her right hand, but hers was pink in color. She wanted it to be their first tattoo together, so they got it on her birthday. The design came from their favorite book that they both enjoy as children. His father didn't trip when he saw their tattoos, but his father did have to hold him back when Lucy's father slapped her hard across her face for getting it. Lucy had stay with them almost a month which he didn't complain because he didn't want her home with that man she calls a father anyway. It took Aqua to retrieve her back home by saying her father had left on a month and half business trip. He had a black tribal dragon on his upper left shoulder and red dragon scales on his back making them look like they are appearing out of his skin. He had to admit those hurt more than the others.

Lucy looked back towards him and red spread over her cheeks quickly as she looked away from Natsu's appearance. "Can you warn me next time you stand up in nothing but your underwear. " She squeaked out as she quickly stood up with her back towards him.

"What? You've seen me in my underwear before. You even slept with me before with me in 'nothing but my underwear'." He laughed as he used his fingers to make quotation when he spoke the last part of his sentence.

Lucy's face became a dark shade of red from his words. "Well… I want a heads up from now on, okay." She spoke shyly as she rubbed her neck lightly from being embarrassed.

"Sure, whatever. Are you feeling alright, Luce? My appearance has never bothered you before." He question and mention as he moved to put on his red plaid pajama pants and a red muscle shirt. He walked up to her side and noticed her face a bit red than normal. Lucy glances at him when he moved next to her. She released a sigh of relief when she noticed he was dressed.

"I'm totally fine, Natsu. Come on, let's get some yummy breakfast." She spoke fast as she wanted to end his curiosity. She grabbed his hand and drags him out of his room.

They both smile as they show up to the dining table as it was filled with sausage patties, scrabble eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Igneel walked over to the table with a pitcher of orange juice in his rough looking hands. Igneel still looked the same from when they were children, but face was a bit more aged and his dark red hair was sprouting a few gray hairs.

"I see you got the boy up from his beauty sleep. I think y'alls camping trip to the hills tired him out, Lucy." Igneel laughed out heartily as he sat the pitcher down then sat down at the left side of the table. Both Natsu and Lucy sat at the right side of the table and right next to each other like always. Natsu nodded his head nonstop while he fixed his plate.

Lucy glared at him while she pouted, "It wasn't that bad, Natsu. Grey, Juvia, Jellal and Erza were there to help out and have fun with. Erza made sure you and Grey didn't kill each other and it was fun teaching Jellal how to fish and clean it. I for one had fun on the trip."

"It was horrible, dad. Lucy invited the worst company ever on our camping trip. I was fighting with Grey on how to properly pitch a tent, having Erza chase us around because we refuse to be her personal servants, then having Lucy ordering me around to do everything around the camp. It was exhausting. I don't think I can ever camp with Luce again. I've be dramatize." Natsu said as he wipes fake tears from his eyes. Lucy pouted more towards him before crossing her arms under her chest in irritation. Igneel smiled at the blonde headed teen next to his son and knew Natsu never complain about the trip when they arrived back last night.

"Fine. I don't need you as a camping buddy anyway. I just have Zeref take your place next time." She huffed out as she stacked her some pancakes. Natsu stop his teasing and glare towards his best friend. Igneel grinned widely as he has heard his son's complaints about a certain boy by the name Zeref who hung around too closely to Lucy to his son's liking.

"Like hell I would allow that bastard alone with you. I trust Grey more alone with you than that bastard." Natsu bark out angrily before he shoves food into his mouth. Pink dusted Lucy's cheeks as she ate her pancakes in silence.

Igneel keep his grin on his face when he notices the blush on the blonde's face. It's about time one them show intimate affection towards the other. He was hoping they both show it once they hit puberty but sadly it didn't. He started seeing it on Lucy when Natsu gave her a Valentines gift this year, but his idiot son has yet to show signs yet. Why did his son have to be a late bloomer?

"So… you will still do camping trips with me, Natsu?" Lucy quietly asks as she glanced at the pink hair boy. His dark eyes glance at her while he chews.

He answered her once he swallowed his food, "Of course, weirdo. I was just teasing you earlier. You're the only person I feel comfortable with when it comes to sharing a tent."

Lucy smiled happily as she lean over and hugged him. He laughed softly which caused her to giggle. They return to their breakfast with Igneel watched them with happiness in his black eyes. After breakfast, Natsu rush to his room to grab his school uniform and clean underwear before rushing into his bathroom to shower. He knew Lucy would most likely hang out in his room and pet Happy, so he had to change in the bathroom. Once showered and dressed, he walked into his room to put on socks and his white timberland boots. Yes, white shoes were part of their uniform for Magnolia Prep High School. It was a high school for the super smart or super rich. Natsu wasn't neither which he knew, but Lucy got him in since her father was forcing her to go and she didn't want to go without her best friend beside her. Lucy made a deal with her father and he actually agreed to the deal. Natsu bugged Lucy countless of times for her to spill the details of the deal between her and her prick of a father, but she said it wasn't nothing to worry about.

He really didn't care for the school because of the uniforms and snobby rich kids, but luckily Lucy and him found decent schoolmates. Gray Fullbuster was secretly his best friend as they shit talk each other and was teammates. Gray's family was rich from owning small companies. His girlfriend Juvia Lockser became fast friends with Lucy as they had much alike. Juvia was into outdoors just like Lucy from going fishing, camping, hiking, and stargazing. Juvia was also from a rich family who got her in the school for the swim team. Juvia had claim to falling in love with Grey on the first day of freshman year. Grey was completely turned off with her obsessiveness with him, but sophomore year when she got a boyfriend something snap in him, so he made sure to break her up from her relationship, so he could date her. Natsu had guessed he had missed the attention she gave him all freshman year to cause him to change his mind.

Erza Scarlet was a student that got in for her smarts. She was extremely smart, but also scary. Both Natsu and Grey fear her since she has actually whooped both their asses at the same time for not apologizing for making Lucy and Juvia sad. She even beat his ass when Lucy showed up to school with her tattooed hand and a bruised cheek from her father slapping her. Lucy and Juvia took upon themselves to be Erza friend since everybody in the school was scared of her. Those two were the only ones not scared of her along with her boyfriend Jellal. Jellal was accepted into the school for his smarts as well, but he didn't join the school till junior year. He had moved from another country hence his late entry. Jellal mostly stay to himself and never talk to anybody. Erza had a huge crush on him, so Lucy and Juvia had taken upon themselves to play matchmaker for them and of course him and Gray were drag in. Natsu being the upfront person that he is he had offer Jellal to join the basketball team which the dark blue hair boy agreed. Gray and Natsu had open up Jellal enough to talk to the girls. Soon, Erza worked up the courage, which was shocking to them that she didn't have it at the time, and asked him to their prep school's version of a Sadie Hawkins dance. He agreed and soon after Jellal asked Erza to be his girlfriend.

The guys used to ask Natsu a lot on when he was going to ask Lucy to be his girlfriend, but he just brushed them off by telling them that she was just his best friend. He had told them they had been friends since they were young, so it didn't feel right to him to date her. He did have times he felt bad because he didn't let other guys get too close to her. In his eyes, he just saw them too interested in her figure than her personality. He will not deny it that Lucy was beautiful and would make any guy's best girlfriend ever, but he just felt like they needed to make an impression with him first before they can try with his best friend.

Natsu walked up to his hanging mirror on the back of his closet door and fixed his short spiky pink hair. His uniform was light blue slack pants, black belt, and white short sleeve shirt that were cover by a yellow fleece vest with their Prep school insignia on it. Lucy moved to stand next to him and smiled within the mirror towards him. He glanced at her through the mirror and raised a curious eyebrow.

"What's up, Luce?" he question as he saw her cover her mouth from holding back her laughter.

"No matter what you do with that mop, it's still going to look like you hop out bed." She giggles out. He released a playful growl as he moved and starting tickling her side which caused her to laugh out.

"Come on. Let's go before Erza beats me up for being late on our first day back." Natsu stopped and walked out his room. Lucy ran to catch up to him and before he could grab his jeep keys, she grabs them and gave him one of her sweet smiles and batted her eyelashes.

"May I drive, please? I know Igneel is still teaching me, but I really want to drive us there." She pouted lightly as she step closer to Natsu tall figure. She was still a few inches shorter than him. He stood at 5'9 while he knew she stood at least 5'5. Natsu grumble as he always had a hard time saying no when she pouts that way.

Her prick of father deny her from learning on how to drive since they have limo drivers to take her everywhere she wants to go, but Lucy was an independent person and driving was another sense of freedom to her. Igneel told her that he will teach her how to drive not caring if her father found out or not. She had a right to learn. She takes her driving test next month, but Natsu and his dad would let her drive places with them in the car. Natsu groaned in defeat which Lucy cheered happily before hugging him tightly.

"But, I'm driving home from school." Natsu made sure to call it or she would try again at the end of the school day. She nods in agreement as she rushes out the front door after screaming the word later to Igneel while he prepare for his work day. He heard his father called after her with the same word from within his room.

Natsu told his father the same thing before stepping outside. He looked towards the gravel driveway that sat his father's new red 2500 Chevy truck and his red Rubicon jeep wrangler with a very happy Lucy in the driver seat. He releases a small laugh before walking up the passenger seat of his jeep. Their backpacks stay in the backseat all spring break since they did their spring break homework when they went camping. They were in the company with the school's smartest kids, so of course they had them help out on their homework. Natsu slid into the passenger seat as he didn't have the front doors on. He always took them off during spring and summer. He would like to have them off all year long since he hardly feels cold, but Lucy was one of those people that complain if the weather was below 75 degrees. Luckily Magnolia, the town they lived in, only got below 75 degrees during late fall, winter, and first two weeks of spring.

Lucy had her seatbelt on and adjusted the mirrors to her liking already as she started the jeep. Natsu smiled as he was happy at his best friend's happiness of driving his jeep. He put on his seatbelt and turns on the radio. It was already set to his favorite rock station and the song Are you ready by Disturbed was playing. He laughed out at the irony as he looked at Lucy. She laughed at as well from the song playing.

"Damn right. I am ready." She yelled out before putting the jeep in gear and taking off towards their school.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I got you another chapter since I was able to post more chapter in my other stories.

Please keep supporting this story and leaving me your thoughts. I promise I will get to the main plot of the story soon. I don't want to rush into in without y'all getting more a feel of the beginning. NaLi fans I know y'all are partying like its 1999, but just keep in mind its not going to last forever lol.

NALU fans I know y'all are hoping for them to be together, but as I mention its going to different.

Having any questions on what i might throw at y'all don't hesitate to ask and I give y'all an answer without messing up the story for you.

I do not own the Fairy tail characters. Just this story and any oc characters I might throw in later.

ENJOY!

* * *

Lucy had got them to school just in time for them to catch up with their friends which only Gray and Erza seems to be still tired from their camping trip. The first bell rang for their first period which the girls went one way and the boys went the other. The couples kissed each other quickly while Lucy wave to Natsu. He noticed a small frown on her lips for a quick second before she gave him one of her bright smiles and walked away with the other girls. He shrugged it off as he walked next to Jellal and Grey as they headed to their first period.

"Are you sure you don't want Lucy as your girlfriend, Natsu. You two can still be best friends as a couple." A young man with short blue hair and dark brown eyes glanced towards his the pink haired friend.

"I don't see her that way, Jellal. I just see her as my best friend only." Natsu said as he felt like this was his hundredth time saying it to his friends.

"Then why do you chase all the guys away from her, flame brain? It makes others think y'all are secretly dating." The guy with black spikey hair and dark blue eyes spoke up with laughter in his tone.

Natsu growl towards Gray from his name calling, "I chase those lame ass guys away from her because I know for a fact they only want to be with her for her body. Tell me you don't hear those idiots speaking in the locker room about Lucy's body. I think as her best friend if a guy really wanted to be with Lucy for her, he would talk to me about her first." Natsu explained as he opened their first period door which was science and walked in with them behind him. They sat at their desks which Gray sat to Natsu's left and Jellal sat in front of him.

"Do you hear yourself, limp dick? You sound like her daddy which we all know we don't want to be that prick. Lucy is digging you more than a friend right now and I say step up to the fucking plate and stop being a brother figure towards her." Gray quietly growled towards him as he knew his friend was stupid, but being naively stupid was giving him a headache.

"I ain't her daddy or her brother. I am her best friend and this is where this conversation ends." Natsu growled back as he open his backpack to pull out his supplies.

"So… don't let it bother you when Jeref ask her to the Senior Carnival next month. Which we all know is going to happen." Jellal said the last word which Gray gave him a thumbs up. Natsu glared at Jellal's back as he bit his lip for cursing him out as the teacher walked into the room to begin class.

Lucy sat at her desk in her first period which was Advanced Physics with Erza to her left and Juvia behind her. She scribbles in her open journal while the teacher explains the lesson. Her thoughts went to Natsu and how he still treats her like they were siblings. She knew they been best friends since they were four years old, but the beginning of senior year she started having stronger feelings for him. She really wanted to say it started getting stronger when she surprised him for his 18th birthday last summer when she prepare a hiking/fishing trip to a National Park he really wanted to visit. He was so excited that he couldn't stop hugging and thanking her. He even explained how much he truly loved her. Deep down she knew he meant the words in best friend feelings, but hearing him say I love you made her heart ache for him a little more than their friendship. It didn't help either during the trip that he kept touching her which was by stopping her from tripping, falling, and slipping off the mountain they hiked up. His close care had awakened new feelings within her. Her heart swell more when he gave her first dozen pink roses and a stuffed animal of a weird looking white dog for Valentines. She had thought he had finally had feelings for her, but he said his best friend deserve roses from a real man. She knew it was stab towards her father, but she really want him to confess to her instead.

"You just need to tell him how you feel, Lucy." The long red headed girl on her left side spoke up quietly towards her. Lucy's brown eyes glanced at Erza before she released a defeated sigh.

"I don't want it to be awkward with us if he doesn't feel the same way. We've been best friends for so long that the fear of telling him might change our friendship. That is what scares me." She whispers to answer Erza. The redhead girl narrowed her dark brown eyes as her and Juvia been knowing Lucy's true feelings for their pink haired friend.

"Juvia believes you should tell him as well. It's not fair for you to keep hiding your feelings from him." The long blue hair girl behind Lucy spoke up in first person.

"I'm just waiting for the right time." Lucy whisper softly as the fear of confessing to Natsu will change how he sees her. She didn't want to lose the bond she had with him.

"Well… if you don't speak up soon, Lisanna will take him from you. We all know how he is around her when she stops and talks to him." Erza said as her dark eyes landed on a white headed girl that sat in the very front of the class.

Lucy narrowed her brown eyes towards the said white headed girl who enjoyed playing innocent with everyone around her, but only her and her two best girlfriends knew how she really was in person. A sneaky bitch. Lisanna Strauss is the youngest sibling of the Mirajane Strauss who is popular super model and Elfman Strauss, who is a famous bodybuilder. They wanted to make sure their young sister had the finest schooling, so they placed her in this school. Lucy knew Lisanna had a huge crush on Natsu since freshman year and would bully or threaten Lucy to keep away from him, but Erza would chase her off along with her friends when they would gang up on her. She started noticing Natsu giving Lisanna attention she wanted and it made her heart ache since she knew Natsu crushed on her as well. Usually she never stops girls from talking to Natsu before since she wanted to see him happy, but Lisanna didn't deserve her best friend.

"Well… if Natsu prefers Lisanna for a girlfriend than you, Lucy, than you have every right to make Zeref your boyfriend." Erza spoke up in a haughty voice as she was becoming irritated at her two friend's stubbornness on confessing to one another.

Lucy blushed deeply from Erza mentioning Zeref. Zeref Alvarez was their class president. He got into their school because of his high intelligence and he made higher marks on the entrance exams than any student in the whole school. He could of graduated freshman year, but for some odd reason he wanted to do all four years of high school. Zeref was always trying to take her out on a date, but Natsu would butt in and tell him to take a hike which ending up Zeref smirking at Natsu and telling her he will see her later. Natsu and she had many heated arguments about Zeref. She wants to think he was jealous of Zeref, but Natsu would just claim he didn't trust him being around her. He told her one time he had a very bad feeling about him during the welcome ceremony of freshman year.

"I do like Zeref. Fine, tell you what, I will invite Natsu to the School Carnival and confess to him there. If he rejects me then I accept Zeref offer. It's only fair, right?" Lucy glances at Erza then at Juvia. Both the red and blue headed girls looked at each other before looking back at their blonde headed best friend.

"Juvia thinks that's fair. Lucy deserves to have a boyfriend before school ends." Juvia smiled at Lucy as she leaned up on her desk.

"I agree as well. If Natsu does reject your feelings and tries to stop you for going out with Zeref then I will beat him to a bloody pulp." Erza grin as she could already picture the ways she would punish Natsu in her head. Lucy released a quiet giggle, but stop when the teacher clears his throat to get the girls attention back on him. All three girls quiet down and went back to taking notes of the lesson before them.

Lucy took a quick glance towards Lisanna and notices the short white headed girl glaring towards her with her blue eyes. Lucy glared back towards her who only caused the girl to roll her eyes and look back towards the teacher. Lucy really didn't like or trust her, but sadly she did notice her Natsu crushing hard on the white headed girl. She almost wanted to beat Natsu to a pulp herself when he had hearts in his eyes and deep blush on his cheeks all day on Valentines when Lisanna gave him a box of chocolates. The same Valentine's he just gave her roses. Instead she didn't talk to him for two days and ignored him which seems to make him upset and wonder if someone had done something to her. She had to keep Erza mouth shut and hold her back when Erza wanted to tell him it was his fault for her sadness. She just played it off by saying she didn't feel good and didn't want to get him sick. She smiled to herself as she remembered him telling her not to hide when she feeling sick and to let him help her get better. Lucy did wonder if he had hidden feelings for her as well or he was so dense when it came to the feelings.

The school day went by fast for the light warm spring day. As school let out for the day, the girls sat on the bottom bleachers that overlook the school field. They sat talking while the boys were out on the field for soccer practice. Erza and Lucy mostly spoke to one another while Juvia kept her eyes on Gray's form on the field. The blonde and redhead knew it was puppy eye season for Juvia during the boys sport practices as for some odd reason Gray always stripe off his shirt. Of course Juvia wasn't the only one drawn to her boyfriend's bare chest as he had a small group of fan girls woo over him as well during these practices which would make the blue haired girl to get fired up. Lucy and Erza had to stop fume girl from killing other spectating girls that gawk at her boyfriend from afar. Jellal had join the soccer team this year with the boys and somehow ended up as captain of the team which made both Natsu and Gray angry as they have been on the soccer team since freshman year, but since their team was on a winning streak this year they kept their mouths shut since Jellal was the one that got them all the wins. Lucy brown eyes fell on her pink headed friend who wipes his sweaty face with his shirt before grinning towards Jellal.

Soon her vision became blocked by something black. She looked up and blushes as a guy with short black hair and black eyes stood wearing a black polo shirt, white tennis shorts, and white tennis shoes. He had two black sweat bands on each of his each wrist while holding a black tennis racket in his left hand. He grins down to Lucy who gave a shy smile back.

"Good day, Lucy. I didn't get to see you during school. I hope you had a good spring break." The black haired boy spoke with a formal type deep voice. She felt her two best friends eyes on her as she knew trouble would be arriving soon.

"Good day, Zeref. My spring break was fun. I hope yours was good as well." She spoke back with her soft shy voice.

"It was lonely. I was ready to come back to school to see you again. Maybe we can go grab something to eat if you aren't busy right now?" Zeref asked Lucy out smoothly which made a big blush to spread on her cheeks. Lucy was about to answer before she heard Natsu angry deep voice.

"Oi! Fuck off, Zeref. Who told you to step on our field?" Natsu stood behind the black haired boy who only turns slightly to look at him. Natsu grip his fist as he had notice from across the field that Zeref approached Lucy. Practice just ended and he used the released to rush up on Zeref. Gray and Jellal soon joined him with their sport bags on their shoulders. The girls had their backpacks with them on the bleachers.

"Hello Natsu. I saw your practice and I got to say you're still lacking the proper speed for this sport." Zeref grin lightly which made Natsu blood boil more. Jellal grab Natsu's shirt to stop him from jumping the tennis player. Gray covered his mouth as he held back his laughter.

"Motherfucker…" Natsu growled out as he tried to jerk out of Jellal grip.

"Jeref… I'm sorry, but I already made plans with everyone to go eat with them. How about we go another time, hmm?" Lucy finally spoke up to reply to Zeref offer.

The black haired turn his attention back to her and grin nicely to her. "Of course. I am looking forward to it. See you tomorrow, sweetie." He winked at her before walking away calmly.

Lucy fan herself as she tried to calm down her blush from her face. Juvia squeal in happiness for her friend while Erza stood up and approach her boyfriend that still held the steaming pink headed boy. Gray snickered while he walked up to Lucy and Juvia.

"Juvia approves so much more now. Zeref is so perfect for Lucy. He even had Juvia blush even though he was talking to you." Juvia giggled which Lucy blush became deeper from her words.

"Oi! Your boyfriend is standing right here." Gray called to her with a bit of annoyance in his tone.

"Oh Gray… you know Juvia loves you." She smiled towards him which he turned his head with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Jellal had finally released a calm down Natsu which he quickly walked up to Lucy. Natsu grabbed his red backpack that sat next to Lucy and grumble immature words under his breath. Lucy glanced that her best friend and frown. Gray walked up to Natsu and patted his back lightly.

"I don't know why you let him get you so bad. Just let Lucy date who she wants if you just see her as a friend. At the end of the day you're hurting her more than any other man that will come into her life." Natsu growled and pushed his hand off his back. He glared at his best friend. He looked down at Lucy who frown towards him and ran his hand through his sweaty pink mess. As much as he didn't want to agree with the ice prick he called best friend, he knew deep inside he was holding Lucy back on experiencing on what it feels like to have a boyfriend.

"Luce…" Natsu began to get her attention as she stood up, "be careful with that guy. You know I get a bad feeling from him and the last thing I want for you is for you to get hurt."

Lucy smiled softly to him and moved to stand next to him. "I know, Natsu. Trust me for once will you." She giggled as she pushed her feelings more down her heart and grab his hand.

"Who ready to go get some food?" Lucy spoke up to change the subject.

All of them said aye at once before they grabbed their things before heading to the school parking lot. Jellal and Erza hop into the back of Natsu's red jeep while Lucy sat in the passenger side since Natsu did call early that morning to drive after school. Gray and Juvia got into his midnight blue Mercedes AMG GT coupe. Gray followed after Natsu as they took off from the parking lot and headed out to find food.


End file.
